Information representative of the degree of the bow and/or warp of semiconductor wafers is useful during many of the phases of the integrated circuit fabrication process. Bow and warp stations are called upon to provide the necessary information, and in such a way that the confidence level of the bow and warp data is not limited by the mechanical tolerances of the station. In the past, this has necessitated the provision of such precisely machined wafer receiving fixtures as optically-flat stationary platforms and precision-machined moveable platforms. As will be appreciated, such approaches not only produce costs that exponentially grow with the degree of mechanical tolerance provided but also result in comparatively-complex and/or difficult-to-use and maintain stations.